custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Desert Trooper
__NOEDITSECTION__ Property of Sentinel Defense Corps, Read at your own risk! The Desert Trooper/s are an elite variant of the Sentinel Defense Corps' Soldiers,they are mainly assigned to desert and tropical areas and their armor is notably painted in tan for camoflauge. History The mighty Sentinel Defense Corps reformed in 2065 with news of the former members and founders are revived nor cloned. While most of their resources are still intact,the Rigellian Rebellion are so obssessed to steal their resources,particularly HoverTanks; this led to the Military created a magnificent concept of soldiers that would fight them back. This led to the Desert Troopers, an elite variant of a regular Soldier,this Troopers specialize to adapt in combat situations, defensive nor offensive on the harsh beaches and deserts that the Rigellian Rebellion is where they try to transfer their stolen resources from the SDC. While the Kaiju were no longer a threat thanks to the cloned Nick Bale, this made the other Organizations take care in the Second Kaiju War. Battle of Hawaii The only battle were They fought through. 6/14/2067,Hawaii; an island that has been bombarded formerly,so the Rigellian Rebellion thinks that it would give them advantage. In 2143 Hours,the Desert Troopers were already sent in via Razorbacks,led by William Church, Nick Bale as the Seargent comes in to the island undetected in the dark and also because their armor is camoflauged. In the morning,they were caught off guard by the rebels,their support walkers are down and they need to recover their resources. Their squad was cut down by Ryke Medazar by hailing Machine Gun fire and artillery. but he was immediately killed by Nick Bale via smacking the stock of his own X22 Rifle at his skull,shattering it But later on they managed to recover 86% of what's stolen,except the 14%,which are extra ammunition,grenades,food and armor were still recovered by the Rigellians. But that was cut off when it was shot down by a Hovertank. They were even assisted by Dark Troopers. These are the only evidence that we found that they fought. but overall they could be also good as regular soldiers. Armor The Desert Troopers are known by their signature tan armor,which were painted in tan for camoflauge, and the armor is surprisingly light and extremely durable. The thigh platings were concealed at the bottom but still remains durable and its thiner plating makes running easier. Body Armor The 15 armor platings were made out of an SDC-Engineered Metal Alloy,Nexusium. This metal is an alloy of Tungten,Titanium and Coltan. It combines the strenght of Tungsten/Titanium but the lightweightness of Titanium and the Heat resistance of Coltan, but they are not brittle and has high electrical conductivity like Tungsten. Not to mention it also protects the wearer from any kind of impact,from bullets,lasers grenades etc. Helmet The Helmet itself is a piece of technology itself. Its Polarized Enhanced Polycarbonate Visor allows for easy target identification, a basic targeting system (but not suitable for hip-firing),filtering smoke,clear vision in darkness and unimpeded vision while maintaing extreme durability and comfort. Not to mention it can filter out any kind of poisonous gases. The wearer can also activate Enhanced Night Vision for additional vision through the helmet. To provide additional protection on the forehead,It has an integrated reinforced Lightweight 8080 Titanium alloy Brow plate,giving additional protection in the forehead and making it considerably lighter. The Helmet itself is more durable than the Dark Trooper's helmet. Inner-Layered Uniform The inner 2 piece uniform were made out of an unknown Novel fabric strikingly similar to Polyester but was considered to be fire retardant and has advanced insulation to keep up the comfort of the wearer in harsh desert and tropical environments. Equipment Desert Troopers are well equipped,ranging from ammunition to food, and even the Rigellian Rebellion feared them despite there larger numbers. 2-in-1 MRE These are the primary food of the troopers,it contains the following; Chicken,Tuna (SDC Grade),Brown Rice,Military Grade Fries and a small squared frozen ice cream. These foods are so nutritious, which made soldiers eat more of these than vegetables,they are even more healthier; but expensive. There's no such thing as limited intake of nutrients in them to stay healthy and fit,if they consumed more than the prescribed amount,the nutrients that it has will be reserved until the need of more nutrients in the body. Weaponry The infamous weaponry of the Desert Troopers are still projectile-based,for the sake of accuracy,range,speed and lethality. X22 Assault Rifle This groundbreaking,reciprocating assault rifle is known for its firepower,accuracy and its usefulness,its underbarrel integrated grenade launcher capable of firing 2 grenades before reloading. It was so effective that it could pierce almost any kind of armor,except for their own armor. Skills Desert Troopers are specialized in offensive or defensive tactics in harsh desert and tropical environments. They were also excellent medics,which is why the Sentinel Defense Corps' reassigned some of them as surgeons in their military hospitals. Not to mention they are very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, which relies on both brute force and nimble movements,as evidenced by a random Trooper knocking out 5 Rebels Hand to Hand while Nick owned 12. Of course,they are excellent Marksmen and Survivalists. Trivia *Most Desert Troopers are standing 6 feet tall,this the same as the regular soldiers of the Sentinel Defense Corps. *Because of the rare occurences of conflict in the shore and the deserts,they were rarely used. Category:User:AceTabk67 Category:Sentinel Defense Corps